Character Idea/Samoa/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's created by FranceSwitzerland. Samoa will have short brown hair, a blue skin (darker than Luxembourg) and a smiling face. He also has a big mouth, and tropical green eyes. He haven't a nose and ears. When you click on Samoa's Power Button, he wil transform in a fish. He will get a darkblue skin and also he get branchiaes and a fin on his back. He smash the opponent hard back with his branchiaes. Also go some small fishes to the opponent what push him back. Power Shots Samoa has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack Fish Bowl Shot (Ground Shot) A table with a 3 fishbowls on it appear. Samoa picks the fishes out of 2 the fishbowls the fishes with a small fishing net. Later 2 of the fishbowls are low. Samoa picks one of them and smash it to the opponent. When the opponent touch it he will disapper for 5 seconds. The other low fishbowl has the ball and will also throwed to the opponent. When the opponent touch it he will also disappear and the ball will hard smashed away. Some glass pieces lie later on the ground. Also some water lie on the ground where the opponent can slip over. The last fishbowl let Samoa stand and later when the opponent come back he will throw out of it. After that it will disappear. Aquarium Shot (Air Shot) Samoa disappear and a big aquarium appear on the side of Samoa. A lot fishes swim in the aquarium. Samoa swim also by the fishes, There are 3 kinds of fishes. Blue, green and yellow. In the goal of the opponen another aquarium appear. In that aquarium are no fishes. Then the first colour of fishes try to jump in the other aquarium (This is always chosen random). Samoa is one of the 3 colours. When you touch one group of fishes you won't will be able to block the other colours. If you touch a group of fishes without the ball, you will smashed hard back and disappear for 5 seconds. When you touch the group of fishes with the ball, you will also explode and the ball will hard fly away. The opponent is then disappeared for 3 seconds. The 2 aquariums disappear. Pike Shot (Counter Attack) A big pike will like Luxembourg's Counter Attack go to the goal. The pike's colour is green. But now the ball is on the tail of the pike and not in the head of the plant. When the opponent jump to it he will be eaten and it is a 100% goal. You can counter it on the head of the fish. Also sometimes when the pike is a bit more on the ground the opponent can hold it. The opponent will come back out of a dirty like after Z's Power Shot. But now the dirty is blue instead of green. Unlock Requirements Reach 200 times the 3rd place in the Amateur League. Costume It is a koi Costume. It looks like a koi on the head of Samoa. Around 3 seconds it will open his mouth and spout water to the opponent what push him very hard back in his own goal. This will be the whole time after the 3 seconds. This give Samoa a chance for open goal. It is a SS Rank Costume. Trivia *Samoa are Islands in Oceania. It lies between Tokelau, Tuvalu, Niue, Tonga, Wallis et Futuna, Fiji, Cook Islands and American Samoa. *Samoa is the brother of American Samoa. *In the oceans around Samoa swim a lot fishes and that's the reason why everything has to do with fishes. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland